Amor con helado
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hinaichigo está triste porque no comerá helado, pero Kanaria está ahí para solucionar ese problema, y además le mostrará lo que siente por ella a partir de ello. Oneshot con yuri


**Advertencia: **Aquí les traigo un oneshot HinaxKana, nada común a pesar de lo tiernas que se ven las dos juntas. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten y griten "Kyaaaa" o algo así en los reviews.

**Amor con helado**

Hinaichigo tenía ganas de llorar. No podía creer que Nori se había equivocado a la hora de comprar unas tazas de helado para que todos pudiesen merendar. Un helado menos equivale a que uno entre todos no come, y ese uno fue precisamente ella. Le dolió que no le dieran helado, y ahora se iba a quedar con hambre mientras veía a todos en casa comiendo muy alegres su merienda. Nori regresaría nuevamente al mercado para buscar el helado que correspondía a la muñeca, pero mientras tanto la pequeña francesa daba vueltas de aquí a allá, molestada constantemente por Suiseiseki que se comía su helado lentamente para que Hinaichigo la envidiara y se enfada, cosa que resultó a las mil maravillas. Souseiseki y Shinku sólo se dedicaban a comer, se mantenían tan tranquilas como permitiesen las circunstancias, aunque eso no impidió que Souseiseki regañara un par de veces a su gemela, y que Shinku suspirara mientras decía que tenía una sirvienta muy escandalosa.

No podía soportar más ver a los demás seguir comiendo. Incluso Jun, quien sólo comía tranquilo frente a su PC, parecía que se burlaba ante los ojos de la francesita. No quería verlos más por el momento. Llegó anegada en lágrimas a la sala, el único lugar que parecía solitario en la casa, pero le llama la atención escuchar la TV encendida. Fue allí por curiosidad y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Kanaria viendo algún programa sobre una orquesta, muy entretenida por el recital que estaba dando aquel grupo. No parecía que estuviera comiendo helado u otra cosa, así que Hinaichigo resolvió a sentarse con ella por un rato para ver el programa, aunque no entendiera casi nada sobre los temas clásicos que tocaban en el anfiteatro desde donde grababan el programa.

Hinaichigo: ¿Qué estás viendo-nano?- pregunta con tono casual, logrando captar la atención de la italiana.

Kanaria: Un programa sobre una orquesta-kashira- responde con simpleza, llenando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña con más preguntas.

Ambas muñecas vieron juntas el programa por un rato, Hinaichigo hacía una y otra pregunta sobre los temas musicales que tocaban cada vez, y Kanaria respondía con total calma, aunque la muñeca menor raramente entiende algo que no sea del show de Kun-kun. Fue entonces que la peliverde saca su copa de helado, pues ella todavía no lo había probado. Ver a Kanaria sacar su helado fue un golpe bastante bajo para el estado de ánimo de la muñeca fresa, quien nuevamente contiene las ganas de llorar y se prepara para levantarse del sofá e irse a otro lado, pero la mano de Kanaria toma la suya, sorprendiéndola.

Kanaria: ¿Quieres que te dé de mi helado-kashira?

Hinaichigo: Kanaria...- miraba algo sonrojada a su hermana, pues nunca la había visto tan dispuesta a compartir algo suyo, aunque hacía tiempo que se conocían y se llevaban muy bien- Gracias, pero es tu helado-nano.

Kanaria: Insisto. Yo sé que a ti fue a quien no le tocó uno, así que quiero compartir el mío contigo, de hecho te daré ahora mismo- saca una cuchara pequeña y toma un poco de helado, pero en vez de dárselo directamente a Hinaichigo, se lo mete en la boca.

Aquello era el colmo. Parecía que Kanaria se burlaba de Hinaichigo a propósito, y ella no lo podía soportar. Empezó a llorar ante la idea de que Kanaria en realidad sólo quería comerse todo el helado frente a ella, pero no lloró con berrinche. La tristeza que sentía no tenía nada que ver con una burla ordinaria o un capricho no cumplido. Lloraba en silencio y con un profundo y auténtico dolor. Se sentía más traicionada que nunca porque incluso Kanaria, la muñeca que mejor se llevaba con ella y por quien se sentía más encariñada, le restregaba ese caso fortuito que más bien parecía algo trágico. Las lágrimas no le permitieron ver que de pronto Kanaria se abalanza a ella y le da un beso. Empezó suave y con cariño, pero luego Kanaria empieza a imprimir mayor intensidad para hacerlo más que un tierno roce de labios y pasar a una conexión directa entre ambas bocas. Hinaichigo empieza a sentir un dulce sabor, y se da cuenta que se trataba del helado que aún no se había derretido del todo en la boca de Kanaria. Esa dulzura parecía que de pronto se había llevado muy lejos el dolor que recién tenía a flor de piel, y lo sustituyó por una gran sensación de confort que nunca antes había tenido.

Kanaria: No llores más. Eres más bonita cuando estás sonriendo-kashira- dice una vez que separa su rostro de la más pequeña y saca otra cucharada de helado-. Cuando te dije que iba a compartir mi helado no estaba bromeando, ni quería hacerte nada malo. En serio quiero darte de mi helado-kashira.

Hinaichigo: Kanaria...- la francesa se enjuga las lágrimas con algo de apuro, aunque todavía no deja de llorar, pero esta vez de regocijo- Hina quiere... que le des helado otra vez... de ese modo-nano- no se podía creer que dijera eso, por lo que no le extrañó que titubeara al pedirlo, aunque eso tampoco era normal en ella.

Kanaria: Con gusto, así que prepárate-kashira- la italiana vuelve a llevarse el helado a la boca y una vez más besa a Hinaichigo.

El beso era igual de dulce y excitante que el anterior, pero esperado. Era una gran casualidad que el _Himno de la alegría_ empezara a sonar en el programa al mismo tiempo que aquel segundo beso había empezado a coincidir para ambas. Ya no había dolor que distrajera a Hinaichigo, y Kanaria acabó utilizando todo el helado para endulzar cada beso con su pequeña hermana. Una vez que acabaron, Hinaichigo quiso besar otra vez a la peliverde, por lo que esta vez ignoraron la copa vacía y empezaron a besarse sólo con ese amor que se había revelado en ese lugar y en esa circunstancia. No tomaron en cuenta el programa que se había terminado mientras aún seguían dedicándose a ellas mismas.

Kanaria: Me gusta verte sonreír, Hinaichigo. Tu sonrisa me hace feliz, y un helado poco me importa en realidad si eso es lo que hace falta para alegrarte. Te amo-kashira.

Hinaichigo: T-también Hina te ama. Eres muy buena y linda, siempre has sido la hermana más cercana de Hina y también a quien más ha querido-nano- decía mientras tocaba y miraba con detalle el rostro de la italiana, como si fuese la primera vez que había visto un rostro tan bello.

Nori: ¡He vuelto, Hina-chan!- la chica agita una bolsa con el helado que correspondía a la francesa.

Hinaichigo: ¡Wow! ¡Gracias, Nori!- brinca de su asiento y recibe muy gustosa su helado- Ahora Hina le va a dar helado a Kanaria, porque fue buena con Hina y le dio del suyo-nano.

Nori: Es bueno ver que tienes una hermana tan buena contigo. Espero que también compartas tu helado, Hina-chan- la humana se va a su habitación para descansar de aquel viaje extra por un rato.

Hinaichigo: ¡Claro que sí! Kanaria es la hermana favorita de Hina, y Hina compartirá todo con ella siempre-nano- decía muy feliz antes de correr de vuelta al sofá con la italiana.

Las dos muñecas miran sonrientes el helado de Hinaichigo, sabiendo que lo que venía sería una nueva sesión de besos endulzados. Ahora era el turno de Hinaichigo de utilizar la cuchara para tomar helado y darle en la boca de la italiana.

Hinaichigo: ¿Quieres un poquito-nano?- se mete con timidez y picardía a la vez el helado en la boca.

Kanaria: Si tú me das, entonces sí quiero-kashira- dijo ya en posición para recibir el beso de Hinaichigo.

Aunque en realidad no hiciera falta el helado para demostrarse ese cariño que estaban empeñadas en mostrarse cada vez que estuviesen solas en adelante, les gustaba poner ese aditamento, ser niñas golosas al mismo tiempo que ser amantes. Les gustaba jugar inocentemente con helado y a la vez besarse con llameante pasión. No permitirían que los demás se dieran cuenta, pues podrían arruinar esa aura que las cubría. Un nuevo capricho para alimentar el amor que se habían demostrado a partir de un simple helado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Normalmente se me dan mejor los oneshots románticos con lemmon, pero creo que no me salió nada mal este numerito XD. Este es mi primer oneshot de este 2015, por lo que ahora ya me siento ilusionado por ver cuántos leen esto. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y empecemos desde ahora a alimentar más el romance HinaxKana, aunque si tienen otro emparejamiento en mente cuenta con mi más sincero apoyo XD<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
